Let's Play a Game!
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Usagi thinks Misaki is bored with everything lately. But Aikawa shows up with twister to make everything better!


Author's Note: Okay so Usagi has all these toys right? Well why isn't he ever playing with them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters…*sigh*

Let's Play a Game

I hate sitting here waiting for Misaki to get home. There's never anything to do. I could write but every time I sit down his face conquers my thoughts. That makes my BL novels amazing but doesn't help so much with the others.

Aikawa keeps babbling on about how I should make the love scenes. I don't really care. I'm never too interested about what goes on between a man and a woman. Just what goes on between me and Misaki.

"Misaki…when are you coming home?" I kick the coffee table repeatedly and pull out a cigarette.

"Sometimes I really think you are in love with that boy." Idiot.

"That's because I am." Did I really just say that? Well I need someone to talk to about my love life besides Hiroki and…why not Aikawa? I mean she's a huge fan of the novels and everything…but somehow I think Misaki wouldn't approve of this. Oh well, too late…

"What! Is it unrequited? Does he love you back? You have to give me the details Sensei!" I didn't but lately I need some ideas. Misaki and I were having such a boring home life. Make deadlines, sleep, eat, ravage Misaki, and then sleep again. Books, bed, food, bed, and sex. That's all my life was boiling down to at this point.

"No Aikawa. He loves me too. He's just more private about it." I sat there and recalled the many times a red-faced Misaki confessed his love to me before running away to the kitchen or some other place. It never failed to make me laugh.

"Oh wow! So the novels…?" Aikawa looked at me expectantly. Sheesh…didn't she have some love of her own? Well….it is Aikawa I'm talking about here.

"All from experience." I grabbed a pack of matches off the table and proceeded to light my cigarette.

"So all those times…you really!" She looked like she might die.

"But Aikawa I need some help." I puffed smoke into the air and watched it form unreal shapes.

"Help? With what?" She sat down next to me.

"Lately…Misaki seems bored with everything. I want to do something fun with him." I mean he can't possibly enjoy cleaning all day…

"Play a game!" A game? What kind of game? "I have the perfect one in my car. I'll be back Sensei!" Some part of me was actually kind of scared.

Aikawa came back a little later with a box in her hand. It had rainbow dots on it and some weird looking kids.

"On my latest trip to America with another author he bought me this game because it seemed interesting. It's a little hard with two people though! It's called twister!" Twister? What the hell was that? Sounded like some disease. Aikawa began pulling things out of the box.

"You see there's this spinner." She held it up. "Now it has the right and left arms and then the left and right feet." She spread out some mat. "Come here Sensei!" Oh god. I was right to dread this. But I walked over anyway.

"Now you spin this and see! Right arm on red! Now do that!" Oh god…

"Aikawa, why would I want to do this?" What an idiot. Why would I ask for her help?

"Just go ahead you'll see!" Might as well listen to here. "And when I spin it it's my turn!" We got farther into the game and it just got kind of awkward.

"Now do you see Sensei?" See what? I was practically on top of her. "This way you can get REALLY close to Misaki!" Brilliant!

"Aikawa you are the best editor ever! I swear I'll make my deadline this time! But you have to leave before Misaki gets back." She slid out from underneath me.

"Have fun! And you better be writing about this!" Aikawa was gone for a couple minutes before Misaki came home.

"Usagi-san! I'm home!" He walked in with groceries.

"Good Misaki. I want to play a game with you." He froze. It took all my strength not to laugh. "Come Misaki it's not bad. Aikawa dropped it off and told me how to play." He relaxed a little. Why did he always believe me?

The game went smoothly until we were tangled in each other. Which is exactly what I was aiming for.

"Usagi-san…I can't even reach that spinner anymore." Looks like it was time for a different game. I'd have to thank Aikawa again later.

"Well I can't get it Misaki." Misaki tried to reach for it anyway and ended up almost falling. He wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Usagi-san…this game is dangerous! Why are we playing?" He makes everything worse for himself.

"You seemed bored lately. I thought I've tried something different." Whenever I think Misaki has shown me everything…I'm wrong. He started laughing. Really laughing.

"Usagi-san…I don't think I'll ever get bored of you." Misaki…"You keep everything exciting." He gave me a quick kiss. Whenever he did that I couldn't help myself. So I made him absolutely mine right there. And after his complaining about me being a pervert he finally got to make us dinner.

After all…I would need fuel for what I was going to do later…

Review please XD


End file.
